Decision
by court-jester90
Summary: Bella goes to university leaving behind her boyfriend Jake. Shes torn with her feelings when Edward then walks into her uni life. Which path will she choose.
1. Leaving

Bella starts a new life at university leaving behind her boyfriend, Jake. Her feelings are torn when Edward appears in her new university life. Which path will she choose.

**I don't own the characters of Twilight**

BPOV

I fingered the round bluish bruise that had appeared on my forearm. _Damn, where's this one come from!_ – I was always finding new bruises, being the klutz I was it wasn't hard to acquire them. I splashed more water up my arms, breathing out a relaxed sigh as I leant back letting the water wash over my stomach. The heat helped to ease the knots in my muscles, however the tension I felt wasn't physical, it was more mental. Closing my eyes I tried to force the uneasiness out of my head, my system; just to clear my mind for a second would be bliss.

"Bella!…" I groaned, yet chose to ignore him_._ "BELLA!" This time I turned my head towards the shout and sat up slowly; disturbing the water around me.

"Whats up?" I heard a distant mumbling in response to my reply.

_Well, this was great. Now I have to get out._ I pulled the plug and rose, carefully stepping out of the bath. Grabbing the fluffy towel I headed towards the door, managing to trip over the bath mat on my way. I collided with the wall._ Shit! There's another bruise!_ With my right hand cradling my left shoulder I wandered to my room.

The curtains were half open letting a ray of sunlight shine directly onto the floor. I flicked on the light to reveal the bomb site that was my packing, well that packing which was done. I still had about four more boxes to fill.

Boxes covered my room, they stood on my desk and in front of my wardrobe; my bed was overflowing with clothes. I walked down the side of my bed to the window glancing through the gap; Charlie was emptying the back of my truck. _That's what he wanted…to pack the truck._ _Damn I wasn't finished yet._

I sighed again, the frustration, tension, it was all back. The knot tightened in my stomach. Four hours, that's all I had left here, then my life at university would begin. _Shit!_ That thought terrified me.

I threw the towel on my bed and grabbed my clothes from the back of my rocking chair; I'd had it since I was little, Charlie had kept it when I went to live with mum; and then put it back in my room when I moved back in with him during my early teenage years. Renee and I used to be close, and then she met Phil. The little town of Forks seemed the perfect escape.

I dressed quickly and headed downstairs meeting Charlie as he came in through the front door.

"You ready kiddo?" He flashed me a grin, but I couldn't help feeling that he was hiding his true colours, but then again Charlie never got emotional. Or never showed it. He was quiet and contained; I'd inherited that from him.

"Erm…not quite, just a couple of boxes left." My mind wandered back to the bomb site upstairs.

"Hurry up then, I want to get you on your way by two." I nodded in response, turning back towards the stairs. _Today was going to be a long day._

I pushed the clothes off my bed and slumped down against the pillows, leaning over to grab my phone off my bedside table I flipped it open and started to text.

'**Hey, you fancy coming over and spending my last couple of hours in forks with me? How you gonna cope when I'm gone for so long. Lol :) Love u. Bells' **

I'd been with Jacob now for about 4 months, not really that long; but long enough for a relationship to come close to the serious line. He was tall, tanned and very good looking, spiking his short black hair up in that messy, casual way that made him look just that little bit more gorgeous. His eyes were what always stopped me in my tracks, big and chocolaty brown, they made my heart melt.

However recently he seemed more distant, replying to less of my texts, cutting phone conversations short. I knew he was having a hard time dealing with the fact I was moving to university; but I'd told him we could make it work.

"I'm sure we can." Was all he had replied with, he sounded flat, lacking enthusiasm.

My heart sunk a little at this memory. The vibration in my hand brought me back to reality.

"**Sorry babe, have some jobs I need to finish. Have a good ride up tho yeah. J"**

The distance between us seemed to grow more. I forced the tears back, snapped my phone shut and leaned across for an empty box. I started to shove clothes in absentmindedly, my thoughts in turmoil.

_But I wouldn't be back for months and he didn't want to see me. _

_Did this make sense? _

_Boyfriends are meant to want to see you right? _

_Yes._ I answered myself.

_Then why is he backing off? _

I found I couldn't answer myself; my own thought. In fact, I didn't no what was wrong. Where was the loving Jake, the one I fell in love with? I glanced at my phone, fighting the urge to ring him, confront him about the change. _Don't ring him, not yet._ I told myself as I grabbed one of the now finished boxes and headed downstairs. Once again trying to clear my emotion filled mind.

It had just gone two by the time I'd helped Charlie to load up my life into the back of my truck.

"You've remembered everything?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…yeah I think so." Butterflies started to completely take control of my stomach. I was excited. Yes. But felt completely and utterly sick too.

I kept glancing up and down my road, keeping hope Jake might appear just before I left. He knew what time I was leaving. He didn't appear though, he didn't ring, he didn't text. I sighed in defeat and climbed into the driver's seat. My old truck roared to life as I turned the key.

"I'll ring you when I get there, yeah?"

Charlie stepped back from the door, "Yeah sure kiddo, drive safe." Raising one hand slightly into a half wave, I don't think he really knew what to do.

Maybe his emotions were finally showing through? He'd miss me. Hell I'd miss Forks; I loved the little quiet town.

Shoving my truck into gear I reversed out of the drive. _Well here we go. No turning back now._ My stomach churned again.

JPOV

My phone vibrated in my pocket distracting me, I stood up turning to sit on the hood of the car I was working on.

'**Hey, you fancy coming over and spending my last couple of hours in forks with me? How you gonna cope when I'm gone for so long. Lol :) Love u. Bells' **

_Yes! _I thought, then shook my head, I couldn't. I was trying to back away, distance us. I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work. I mean all the guys at university, she was bound to find one better than me.

I looked at her text again, 'How would I cope?' The answer was simple. I wouldn't. I couldn't go two days in Forks without seeing her beautiful face, her massive, loving brown eyes, silky chocolaty hair. Her perfect petite body. She didn't know how gorgeous she was. That luckily worked to my advantage. If she did she wouldn't be with me.

I sighed, and started going through my plan again in my head. Distance myself from her; the pain might not be so bad then when we broke up. She'd find someone new. Someone better.

I replied, texting the opposite of what I really wanted to put. That I loved her, wanted to go with her…

"**Sorry babe, have some jobs I need to finish. Have a good ride up tho yeah. J"**

It was short, no questions so she wouldn't reply. Now I just had to stop myself going over. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I turned back to my car and leant over the engine bay, reaching down to turn up the volume on the stereo. Maybe the music would drown out my thoughts. Well, that's what I hoped.

I glanced at my watch, quarter to two. Fifteen minutes before she leaves. I could easily make it to hers. I couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye, I had to see her. Chucking down my oily rag I headed to the garage door, wiping my hands on my white t-shirt as I went.

It didn't take me long to get to the corner of her road, it was there that I stopped. I couldn't go forward; all I could do was watch. She climbed into her truck, her eyes searching up the road. I had my phone in my hand, her number ready to ring. _But she hadn't rung me_. I flipped my phone shut,_ it's for the best_. I told myself. She would be better off without me holding her back. And I knew it.

I watched her drive off, and then slowly turned away. She was gone. Christmas would be when she was next back. Her words echoed in my mind "How you gonna cope?" _How was I going to cope?_

My phone went off in my hand, I inhaled sharply with surprise. Clicking the message open, my heart missed a beat.

"**Bye Jake"**

Those two words, nothing more, no 'I love you', no questions at my absence when she was leaving. Nothing. I couldn't reply, I didn't no what to put. My mind was spinning, her texts were usually so full of love, her personality shone out of them, but this, this wasn't normal Bella.

I realised then she had stopped fighting for us. I stopped treating her right and she'd given up. _No, no, no._ What have I lost, let walk away from me. I realised I'd screwed up, big time, and I had no idea how to fix it.

The heavens decided to open throwing buckets down onto me; I looked up and sighed, _perfect._ My white oil stained t-shirt was already wet through and I didn't care about staying dry. I slowly started the walk home.

BPOV

I couldn't believe he hadn't come to say goodbye. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I thought he loved me more than that, and he wasn't going to see me till Christmas.

I pulled out onto the main roads, my thoughts still on Jake. _Maybe he's lost interest because I'm leaving._ I pulled excuses from every angle I could think of for his behaviour.

I flipped my phone open,

"**Bye Jake"**

_I'll say bye,_ I thought as I clicked send, not expecting a reply, I was used to the silence from him now. Instead I chucked my phone on the passenger seat and pressed play on my iPod.

"Come on Bells, positive thoughts. New start. New friends. New city." I said to myself as I let the upbeat music fill the car.

It cheered me up, made me smile, the songs I couldn't not sing along too. Speeding up the motorway I noticed my phone go. My heart jumped. My mind instantly thought _Jake_. Snatching my phone up I flipped it open.

"**Hey Bells, I'm here, the flats great. Time you arriving? Can't wait to meet u! :) A x"**

A sigh escaped my lips as the disappointment that it wasn't Jake made my heart sink. However knowing Alice was waiting for me in my new accommodation; least I wouldn't be spending the first night alone.

Alice Cullen seemed to be a bit hyperactive, well that's what I gathered through the emails and facebook messages she sent me after we found out we were living together. She was immediately open about herself and her family though she hardly knew me and I found myself trusting her completely.

"**30 mins and I'll be parking up! Bells"**

I turned my eyes back to the road, settled back into my seat and pushed down the accelerator, leaving my thoughts of Jake back with the traffic behind me.

**(So this is my first fanfic...well its the first story that I've ever written that I've not been made to write. I don't know if it's any good so feedback would be appreciated. Let me know what you guys think. Cheers)**


	2. New Start

The one way system through the city confused me completely. I managed to get stuck going in a circle for 15 minutes. Chaos. I could see the university. I could see my block of flats. I just couldn't get to them. _Why is nothing ever simple!_ I sighed in frustration.

_Screw it._ I thought as I rang Alice.

"Hey, yeah so I'm lost." I explained.

"You need to get to the ring road, it sign posted from there." Alice chuckled down the phone.

10 minutes later and I was parking up outside reception. The way was simple when you knew where you were going.

I walked into the office, glancing at the clock. 5 past 4. I'd actually made good time despite getting lost. Approaching the desk I pulled my information out of my bag.

"Hey" I said to the dark haired guy sat behind the desk. He returned my greeting with a smile. "I'm moving in today, I got told I needed to come and see you first."

"Yeah you do. Your name?"

"Bella. Well Isabella Swan."

"Oh yeah, found you. Right sign here then you can have your keys. You're in the second building, 5th floor, and flat 82. There are three of you in your flat. Yours is room A."

"Cheers" I replied, focusing hard to remember all of the information I had just been bombarded with.

I sauntered back out to my truck grabbed a box and headed through the gate. My stomach churned again. _This is it. Nearly home._ It felt weird to call it that.

The corridor smelled like students. Pizza and weed. Lovely. They were clean though, pastel colours on the walls and deep red carpets. I hit the lift button, stepped inside and tapped 5. It seemed to take forever; my nerves building continuously. I walked into a corridor exactly the same as the one on the ground floor, the only difference was that I was facing 3 doors, one to the left, one to the right and one right in front; accompanied with a 'Level 5' sign on the wall.

_Great. I'm going to get lost in my accommodation as well. _I let out a sigh and pushed the door in front of me open. I stood in another corridor, again facing 3 doors. This time the numbers 79, 80, and 81 were screwed to each of the doors. I turned back, choosing the door to the right of the lifts. 82 and 83.

I'd managed to find my flat. I shifted the box and balanced it on my left arm so I could put the key in the door, it unlocked with a click but I before I could move my hand to push the door, it was flung open an I was rammed into by something small.

"Shit!" I shouted as I fell to the ground, my box tumbling out of my hands.

I glanced up to see Alice stood in front of me. A massive grin spread across her face. She had her short black hair spiked up all over the place, I thought she was beautiful from her pictures on facebook, but I realised they didn't do her justice. She held her pale hand out to me which I took and heaved myself up.

"You made it then?" She laughed.

Her voice was so musical, and her laugh was more like a tinkle of bells than a laugh. I stood transfixed. She was pretty much perfect.

"You're quiet." She stated. "Want a cuppa?"

I snapped back out of my fixation,

"Erm…yeah I will…oh no actually, can you help me get the rest of my stuff in first?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, course" She sang back.

It took us 7 trips altogether to get the rest of my boxes up to my room, I didn't realise how much stuff I'd bought. Alice glided through to the kitchen to make a cuppa whilst I started to unpack boxes.

My room was small; still it was bigger than my one at home. That was a plus. It also had pastel paint on the walls, but the carpet was deep blue. A long desk ran along the length of the wall with the window. I could see down into the court yard. _Not the best view._ I thought to myself. _Still it's better than looking at a wall._ My bed ran along the right hand wall; I was instantly pleased to see it was a double. And the best bit about this accommodation was I had my own shower and toilet. I wouldn't have to fight with the others for a shower in the mornings.

Alice came back in and handed me a mug whilst placing herself into a comfy position on my bed, watching me unpack.

It didn't take long before I had everything done, laptop set up, bed made. Alice had spoken none stop during my unpacking frenzy. I learnt that her adopted brother; Emmett was the third person of my new flat, Edward; the other adopted brother, also lived in this accommodation, just in a different block and flat with Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. Those two also lived in a three flat, keeping Jasper's sister Rosalie company.

I'd never seen pictures of Alice's siblings, only pictures of her and Jasper on facebook. Curiosity filled me.

"Do I get to meet Edward and Emmett at any point soon?" I asked her as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Sure, you actually realise they've gone to get a takeaway for us and Rose and Jazz are heading over in a minute." Alice replied cheerily as she followed me.

"Actually I didn't." I laughed as I turned on the t.v. "You never told me."

I collapsed onto the sofa. The kitchen was fairly big. The sink, cooker and cupboards ran down one of the shorter sides. Two squashy black leather sofas faced the 32" plasma which stood next to a double sized floor length window. _This is quite lush for students._

The loud knocking on the flat door interrupted my thoughts.

"Emmett and Edward" Chimed Alice.

I spun round on the sofa sitting cross legged on it so I could be facing the door when they walked in. Emmett appeared first; I knew that from the description that Alice had given me. He was huge and extremely toned. Short brown hair, that I swear he had straightened as his fringe sat perfectly.

"Bella!"

I heard the cry, then I felt the death grip around me.

"Emmett….can't…breathe!" I gasped.

He slowly let me down out of the bear hug that I had be encased into and set me back onto the sofa. I grinned at him. _Tough on the outside. Soft on the inside._ I liked that idea.

"Hey Bells" another voice spoke from behind me. It took my breath away. Just the sound of it make my heartbeat increase.

I turned my head and saw brilliant green eyes. I was stuck, staring, like a rabbit in headlights.

"Hey" I whispered.

Alice started to laugh in the background and I snapped out of my trance taking in the rest of Edwards face. The pale skin, perfect jaw line, slight stubble, messy bronze hair, a crooked grin. Oh the crooked grin, he was perfect.

Edward leant over the back of the sofa hugging me. _Oh. My. God. _His smell was amazing. I leant into his neck, breathing in deeply. He started to pull away and I realised what I had done. I stared straight down, blushing crimson.

_Embarrassed. Oh I was so embarrassed. Ground swallow me please. Make me disappear._

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. He was grinning at me. Apparently pleased at my reaction. The awkwardness was broken through the arrival of Rose and Jazz.

Alice squealed and jumped straight into Jazz's arms. _Still completely loved up then_. I thought to myself. Rose grabbed Emmett from behind spinning him round and fiercely kissing him.

"Since when we're you two together?" I burst out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to you in my last email Bells. Sorry." Alice whispered from her place in Jazz's arms. "How's you and Jake?"

I glanced at Edward. His smile had vanished. Curiosity spread over his face.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I sighed. Not really wanting to start talking about this subject.

"Well…yeah, but I'm not sure what's going on at the moment. He's started to distance himself from me. Not text me back, no phone calls. So…yeah, to be honest. I'm really not sure if I have a boyfriend or not right now."

Silence followed my explanation.

"What!" Alice's anger could be heard through her voice. "You're still with him, yet you have no contact?"

"Yeah…" I could feel myself getting depressed.

I didn't want to think about Jake. Not now. Not when I'd just left him in Forks. Not when I wanted him here with me. I glanced over at Edward. He was looking at me sympathetically, bending to hug me again.

Smelling Edward's scent calmed me, and Jake vanished from my thoughts. I automatically moved my head into the crook of his neck. Then I heard his voice in my ear.

"Chinese anyone? Oh and a happier topic of conversation I think."

Alice started to laugh again and I heard rustling of carrier bags. We were soon tucking in and arguing over which film to watch. Edward was sat beside me, one arm slung behind me along the back of the sofa. Alice sat on the floor leaning against Jazz's knees.

We decided on 'The Hangover' the one and only film that would always be funny. We cracked out the beer, grabbed duvets and blankets and settled in front of the TV.

I'd left my phone in my room and remembered I was meant to ring Charlie when I'd arrived. _Shit! Better late than never. _I thought as I walked to my room. Grabbing my phone I flipped it open.

"Hey, sorry I didn't ring earlier, just finished sorting everything out."

"No problem kiddo, knew you'd be busy unpacking. Everything ok then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've got a nice flat, made some new friends and we're having a film night tonight." Charlie could hear the enthusiasm in my voice.

"Ok then kiddo, I'll leave you to it. Have a good night." He said partially laughing.

"I'll ring you tomorrow. Night." I was smiling as I flipped my phone shut and threw it on my bed.

I went through to the other's in the kitchen grabbing my Hangover DVD on the way. Not noticing my phone vibrate to a message.

'**1 New Message. Jake.'**

I let my door swing shut behind me as I took my place beside Edward, chucking the DVD to Emmett.

"Let the fun begin" I laughed.


End file.
